Adventured Away
by Editor-Bug
Summary: Fionna Petrikov finds a magical bath house run by spirits! Looks like she'll have to stay here a while, or her parents will stay bears forever! Based off of Studio Ghibli's "Spirited Away". I do not own Adventure Time or Spirited Away.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I know how that title is, but come on now! Give this story a chance! Sorry if updates are slow. Alright, onto my first multi-chapter Adventure Time story! Never thought I'd use the genderbends, but I've been playing with this idea a bit! I hope you enjoy "Adventured Away"! Again, short first chapter.)

"Fionna? Still reading that card?"

Fionna Petrikov looked up from her envelope to face her mother, Betty.

"Uh, yeah," she pouted."It's all I have left from my OLD school."

Her whining proved fruitless as her father, Simon, chuckled.

"Fionna, you'll love it here!" he said cheerfully, his eyes still on the road. Betty giggled alongside him.

"I doubt it..." muttered Fionna. She turned to look out the window.

There, she could see tiny wooden houses on the grass as they drove by. Then she turned back to the card in her hand. It read: _"Bye, Fionna! You're awesome and we'll all miss you!" _Fionna let out a sigh and tossed the card, along with its bouquet into the trunk. Her father stopped the car.

"Why are we stopping?!" the teenage girl asked, frustrated.

"Calm down, honey..." her mother tried to soothe her.

"Oh! Hold on!" announced Simon."This is the way there! Let's go!"

With that, he stepped on the gas and the van headed further into the woods.

(A/N: Yeah, it's not much, but it's just started! I have plans for this, man! Anywho, I appreciate reviews, faves and follows. Until whenever next time is...

PS, check out my profile!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: WOW. I did NOT expect this story to do this well. I mean, one review, one fave and THREE follows on the first chapter? Why can't it be this way with all of my stories? Oh, well. Either way, I'm glad that people like it!)

The van thumped along the path that led into the forest. Fionna suddenly felt uneasy.

"Are you SURE this the right way?" she nervously asked her father.

"Of course, Fionna!" he assured."I'm great with directions!"

After a few more minutes of driving, it was clear that Simon had gone the wrong way. They were so deep in the woods and they had so little gas left that they were quite unsure of what to do.

"Hey, look!" Betty pointed ahead.

There was a tunnel with an odd little statue in front of it. Simon parked the car there and the three got out.

"Maybe THIS is the right way?" The man gestured towards the tunnel.

"Um, maybe,"his wife responded.

"I-I don't want to go in there!" Fionna gripped her bright blue shirt.

"Don't worry, we'll only be a minute," Fionna's father smiled and began making his way into the ominous passage.

"Yes. Just wait out here..." Betty turned and followed Simon.

Fionna stood out there a bit, alone. She examined the little statue. Now that she was up close, she saw that it actually had four faces, all pointing in different directions. With a whimper, Fionna sprinted into the tunnel.

"Wait! Wait for me!" she called before colliding with her mother's back. Betty sighed as her daughter clung to her green sweater.

Fionna didn't let go and the trio continued through the tunnel. Along the way, they passed an area that looked sort of like an abandoned subway station. Fionna shivered when she saw what looked to be a human skull. Soon, Simon, Betty and Fionna exited the tunnel and were met with a humongous field. Wind hit their faces as they entered the green grass.

"Hmm," Simon pointed at a large hill."The houses are probably over there."

"Let's go see," Betty nodded.

"I really think we should turn back!" Fionna cowered behind her mother.

"Come ON! It must be just over here!" Simon told them. He began climbing the hill. Betty went after him and Fionna hesitantly trailed behind the couple.

After a lot of climbing, they all crossed a shallow river and came across a deserted bunch of shops. They made their way over to them.

"Hello? Anybody here?!" Simon yelled into the shopping area."Huh? What's that?"

"What?" asked Fionna.

"Something smells delicious!" he grinned and then ran off.

"Oh! He's right! I wanna see!" Betty excitedly ran off as well.

"Ah! Wait! Oh...!" Fionna glanced around anxiously before going after them.

"Wow, look!" Fionna heard her father exclaim. She followed his gleeful voice around a corner. There she found her parents gawking at a bunch of pots. They were all hot and filled to the brim, as if someone had just finished preparing it.

"Anyone in there?" Simon peeked into the tiny restaurant. No one answered.

"Everything sure looks scrumptious!" Betty licked her lips and inhaled their wonderful scent again.

"Yeah...I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to have some."

"What?!" Fionna couldn't believe what she was hearing."But that's not yours!"

"Fionna, we'll pay the owner when he comes back," her mother said to her. She and Simon grabbed some plates, stuffed them with spaghetti, rice, curry, anything they wanted, and sat down to eat.

Fionna watched her parents enjoy their succulent meals in exasperation.

Frustrated, she groaned, adjusted her signature bunny hat, and wandered off.

(A/N: I know, you probably didn't expect me to update this soon, but I need some help!

To clarify, I am NOT a Fiolee fan. In fact, I don't ship ANYBODY with Fionna, just like how I don't ship anybody with Finn. However, I know that there are a lot of Fiolee fans out there, and I've seen the Spirited Away/Adventure Time art...

To be honest, I was going to have Prince Gumball be Haku, since Mo-Chro will be his "dragon form". And Marshall Lee was going to be Kumaji. BUT I would be willing to switch up the roles, though that may...take even longer...I HAVE WORK TO DO!

SO! Anyway, should I still have Gumball be Haku, or should I let Marshall take the role? Put it in the reviews or PM me your preference! Whoever has the most votes wins the spot! I've also opened a poll, so make sure you go to my profile and vote on that.

See you next time and thanks for reading!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Hello, hello. Welcome again. Okay, the winner of the contest iiis...*sharp inhale*Well! You'll find out when you read it...)

Fionna sauntered off, through the shops, utterly bored. She soon came across a long, wooden bridge. Over the bridge was a large building. It looked like some sort of bath house. However, Fionna didn't want to go any further.

Tired, she rested her elbows on the railing of the bridge and sighed. When she looked down, she saw a train pass by.

_"Can trains drive on water...?"_ pondered Fionna. But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone gasp.

When she looked up, she saw a pink boy with gummy pink hair. He looked a couple years older than her.

(A/N: RIP, Fiolee fans.)

"Wh...what are you doing here?" he asked with a serious expression on his face.

Fionna was slow to respond."I...I-I was just..."

The pink boy looked at the sun as it was quickly setting.

"There isn't any time!" he shooed."Hurry! You must go! Leave and don't turn back!"

Fionna turned and ran for her life.

"Mom, Dad!" she yelled out.

As she scurried about, the sun set down for bed and the sky grew dark.

"MOM! DAD!" Fionna called again. She couldn't find her parents anywhere.

Just then, she saw something move. Within seconds, strange, colorful figures paraded the shops. However, it was as though they and Fionna were on different planes. They didn't seem to see or hear Fionna, and she could run right through them.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" she screamed as loudly as she could. She recoiled as one of the figures turned a corner and ended up right in front of her.

"AHHHHHHH!" Fionna ran down some stairs, trying to avoid the creatures.

Luckily, she found her parents, in the same spot she had left them. But did they look...bigger?

"Mom...huff...Dad, we have to go...!" panted the frightened girl.

"OOOOOUARGHH!" roared her father when he turned to her, for he was now a bear. Her mother also looked up at her with a mouth covered in food.

"Hey! Quit that roarin'!" exclaimed someone from inside the restaurant. A whip popped out and smacked the bears in their faces. Not wanting to see more, Fionna fled, shrieking.

When she reached the area before the shops, Fionna was surprised to see that the shallow river from earlier had become an ocean. Not only that, but a ship was docked and releasing its passengers. They were more creatures, young candy children, cloud people, wizards, robots and SO many more.

As if all that weren't enough of a scare, when Fionna looked at her hands, they appeared to be transparent. She rubbed them together, but nothing happened! Now her entire body was disappearing. She ran and hid behind a little building.

Soon, the gummy boy found her there, curled up into a little ball. She gasped when he removed her hands from her face.

"What's happening?!" she managed to ask."Why am I disappeari- -"

"Shh!" the boy pinned her against wall and the two were silent. The pink boy watched something fly overhead. When it was gone, the boy released Fionna."Please, just calm down. It'll be alright."

For whatever reason, Fionna trusted him, and she saw her wholeness restored.

The pink boy sighed and thought."Well, there's only one option..." he stood and turned to face her.

"Come with me."

(A/N: Yeah, sorry, this was short, but I was feelin' lazy. I'm actually GLAD Gumball won(The score was four to three). First of all, I like him more than Marshall. There, I said it. Second, his personality fits Haku better. Third, Mo-Chro is his "dragon form", so that makes more sense. And fourth, I was going to use him originally, so this way is much easier for me to write.

Well, I'm going to take a break from this story. I know a lot of people are pissed, but w'ever. Please review, fave and follow.

See you next time, whenever that is...)


End file.
